1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a push—push card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector, such as SD (Secure digital) card connector or all-in-one card connector, is generally additionally provided with an injecting/ejecting means for facilitating injecting/ejecting an inserted electronic card by the user. Such injecting/ejecting means has been widely disclosed in many patents, generally having a heart-shaped slot, a positioning member, and a spring to be structurally similar in each of the patents.
Since the conventional injecting/ejecting means is commonly mounted at a side of the card connector, where the spring works or the card is worked is one single side during operation. If working on a relatively narrower elongated card, the injecting/ejecting means may still do it tolerably. However, if working on a relatively broader card, like XD (extreme digital) card or EXPRESS card, the injecting/ejecting means tens to deflect the card to further jam or damage the card while injecting/ejecting the card.